


The Chicken Equivalent

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 89: Witch. Set during ‘The Shakespeare Code’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Chicken Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 89: Witch. Set during ‘The Shakespeare Code’.

“It cackled, it had warts, and it could fly on a _broomstick_ ,” Martha said. “There’s no way you can tell me that that wasn’t a witch.”

“‘Witch’ is just the word that’s used when you don’t have another name for it,” the Doctor said. “If I could just find the _real_ name...”

“Well, all right, you get right on that,” Martha said, rolling her eyes. “But if it walks like a chicken, clucks like a chicken, and lays eggs like a chicken, I don’t care if it prefers to be called a wasp; I’m still naming it a bloody chicken.”


End file.
